Di Dalam Tidurmu
by Red Ocean
Summary: Aku memandangi wajahmu di dalam tidurmu. Apa yang kau impikan? Apakah aku? Sial! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Yaoi. SasuNaru.


Yei…

Bertemu lagi bersama Chiba Asuka di fic pertama saia yg M…

YA------------------------------HA!!!!

Tx buat senpai-senpai yg uda ripyu RAPUH.

Tx buat dukungannya bagi saia yg Newbie ini…

Hehehehe…

**Disclaimer**:Masa shi Kishimoto?? Tapi kalo saia yang punya pasti semua tokoh ceue, Sakura Haruno terutama [gomen Sakura FC], udah saia bunuh biar couo2nya bisa ber-yaoi ria dengan -----------------------------HA!!!

**Rating**:somewhere between T and M. tapi mungkin lebih condong ke M.

**Pairing**:Sasuke Uchiha n Naruto Uzumaki!!!!YEAH!!!

**Warning**:AU. OOC. Yaoi. Lime. Mungkin agak Lemon buat yg emang pervert sejati. Sasuke's POV. No klimaks.

_Aku terus memandangimu dalam tidurmu_

_Memandangi wajahmu yang telah membawa cinta dalam hidupku_

_Dan aku mulai berpikir_

_Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika kau tidur?_

_Apa yang kau impikan, sayang?_

_Apakah aku?_

_Dan ketika bibirmu bergerak,_

_Perlahan,_

_Mengucapkan dengan lirih,_

_Namaku,_

_Dan kau pun tersenyum dalam tidurmu,_

_Aku merasa akulah orang paling bahagia di dunia ini_

_Karena aku memilikimu_

_Aku mencintaimu, sayang._

**_DI DALAM TIDURMU_**

Aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki di teras rumahku ketika tiba-tiba aku teringat kalau ponselku ketinggalan di radio tempatku , sial. Padahal sudah jam setengah dua belas malam. Mana ngantuk lagi. Ketika aku berbalik ke arah mobilku lagi, langit yang semula mendung telah meneteskan air hujan. Aku mengenakan tudung jaketku dan berlari-lari kecil menembus tirai hujan menuju mobilku dan langsung tancap gas ke Konoha Radio secepat aku bisa.

Aku menghentikan mobilku di depan Konoha Radio. Kulihat lampu di salah satu ruangan masih menyala. Siapa yang masih iseng berada di sana tengah malam begini? Tapi aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Mungkin Shikamaru yang sedang tugas piket. Aku berlari menembus hujan sekali lagi, membuat seluruh tubuhku basah kuyup oleh hujan yang bertambah deras, kenapa aku tidak bawa payung sih?? Sasuke tolol, lalu aku membuka pintu dengan kunci duplikat yang kubawa. Aku masuk ke dalam dengan agak lega karena sudah terhindar dari hujan dan langsung naik ke lantai dua, ke ruang siaran.

_Ambil ponsel dan langsung pulang_, batinku. Mataku sudah berat menahan kantuk. Aku masuk ke ruang siaran, melihat ponselku tergeletak di samping headset, menyambarnya dan langsung keluar. Tapi langkahku terhenti.

Pintu di sebelah kiriku terbuka sedikit, segaris sinar lampu keluar dari situ. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang kulihat lampunya masih menyala tadi. Mungkin Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk mematikan lampunya. Aku menghela napas dan membuka pintu itu agar aku bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Aku tertegun di ambang pintu melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Naruto.

Ia tertidur di sofa dengan sebelah lengan menutup matanya. Perutnya bergerak naik turun seirama dengan tenang. Apa yang dilakukan dobe itu jam segini? Aku melangkah masuk, komputer masih menyala. Tampaknya Naruto baru saja memakainya. Aku mematikan komputer itu dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Bangunkan tidak ya?

Aku masih berdiri bergeming di samping cowok berambut pirang itu. Air menetes-netes dari ujung jaket dan celana jeans-ku yang basah kuyup. Pikiranku melayang melihat wajahnya yang sedang tidur. Aku membungkuk dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Lalu tiba-tiba bibir Naruto bergerak dan membisikkan namaku. Apa? Namaku? Apa yang kau pikirkan di dalam tidurmu, Dobe? Mimpi apa kau? Apa memimpikanku?

Apa yang kau pikirkan, tolol? Dia itu naruto! Naruto! Dobe yang banyak bicara!

Aku menggeleng pelan. Membuat beberapa tetes air menciprat dari rambutku. Naruto berjengit ketika tetesan air itu mengenai tubuhnya. Aku mundur selangkah, menyadari kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat. Naruto mengangkat lengannya dan langsung mendudukkan diri.

"Sasuke?" tanyanya, mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

"Eh," aku salah tingkah. "Naruto, kau belum pulang?" pertanyaan bodoh.

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya. "Belum. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini tengah malam begini? Basah kuyup pula…" ia bangun dari sofanya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Wajahnya ketika baru bangun tidur sangat polos dan manis sekali. Heh? Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sasuke??

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa malah tidur di sini?" aku bergeming ketika Naruto berdiri di hadapanku.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya yang khas. Wajahku memanas. "Shikamaru harus pulang karena Temari sedang sakit. Jadi ia memintaku menggantikan jadwal piketnya. Aku malah ketiduran."

Jantungku berdegup menatap wajahnya yang sangat-sangat manis itu.

Naruto membuka resluiting jaketku. Rasanya jantungku hampir copot. "Eh? Naruto?" gumamku.

"Kau harus melepas pakaian basah ini. Kalau tidak kau bisa sakit," katanya. Ia membantu mengeluarkan lenganku dari jaket dan menggantung jaket abu-abu kesayanganku itu di gantungan baju di dekat jendela sementara aku masih berdiri dengan tolol di tengah ruangan, bergelut dengan pikiran-pikiran liarku, mengamati Naruto.

_Sial. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Masa bodoh-lah._

Aku menarik napas dan membuka kemejaku juga, memperlihatkan kulit putih pucatku, lalu menggantungnya di sebelah jaketku. Naruto mengambil handuk putih kecil dari dalam tasnya yang terletak di samping sofa dan menyodorkannya padaku begitu aku mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Niatku untuk langsung pulang hilang seketika. Begitu pula rasa kantukku. Naruto memang sudah merupakan semacam heroin bagiku.

"Kau mau langsung pulang, Sasuke?" tanyanya. Mata birunya mengamatiku yang sedang mengerikan rambutku.

"Aku akan menemanimu saja," jawabku, melirik wajahnya yang bersemu merah, entah kenapa, saat mendengar jawabanku. Imut sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku akan buatkan kopi," katanya agak gugup. Ia bangkit dari sofa, tapi aku menarik pinggangnya. Terlalu keras ternyata, sehingga ia jatuh terduduk di pangkuanku. Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti, hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Napasku memburu.

Mata biru Naruto membelalak. Rona merah muncul di wajah coklatnya. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya agak gemetar di dadaku yang telanjang. Aku tersenyum. "Kau di sini saja. Aku tidak butuh kopi," bisikku di telinganya. Aku tahu aku sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Aku tidak peduli.

Dengan gesit aku membaringkannya di sofa sementara kedua tanganku menyangga tubuhku agar tidak langsung menimpanya.

"T-t-teme… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto gugup. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, membuatku ingin melahapnya. Aku menekuk lenganku, memperkecil jarak di antara kami.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe," bisikku lagi. Aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan akhirnya menekankan bibirku ke bibirnya yang hangat. Kedua tangan Naruto mendorong dadaku agar menjauh darinya, tapi aku lebih kuat. Hanya dengan tangan kananku, aku bisa meraih kedua tangan Naruto dan menahannya agar tidak banyak bergerak.

Aku terus menyerang bibir Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto diam dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidahku menyusup masuk. Aku mengangkat wajahku sedikit dan beralih ke lehernya, meninggalkan guratan-guratan merah di sana.

"Nngh… t-teme…" ucapnya lirih. Aku tersenyum.

Aku menjilat telinganya dan mengigitnya dengan lembut, membuat Naruto mendesah pelan. "Hen-hentikan…ahh…"

Napasku makin cepat. Lenganku meraih punggung Naruto, lebih merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku, lalu menciumnya lagi. Bibirnya begitu lembut dan manis.

"Teme…ahh…c-cukup…" bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku menjauhkan diriku darinya. Menatap mata birunya yang agak berair. "Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanyaku.

Naruto terengah-engah. "A-aku…" ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Sasuke tolol!! Mana mungkin dia menyukaimu setelah kau cium dengan bernafsu begitu?!! Aku tersenyum getir dan membetulkan posisiku menjadi posisi duduk yang benar. "Maaf," kataku. "Aku hanya hilang kendali." Aku bangkit berdiri. "Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Aku melangkah pelan ke arah jendela, mengambil kemeja dan jaketku.

"T-tunggu, Sasuke…"

Aku menoleh. Naruto masih berbaring di sofa. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Aku harus menahan diriku sekuat tenaga agar tidak menghambur ke arahnya dan menciumnya lagi.

"Kau bilang kau akan menemaniku…" lanjut Naruto. Ia memandangku dan nyengir lebar. "Siapa bilang kalau aku tidak menyukaimu? Aku cuma kaget. Lain kali bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau menyerangku seperti itu. Aku tidak siap tahu… dasar teme."

Senyum terkembang di wajahku. "Kalau begitu kau sudah siap sekarang, dobe?" candaku.

Naruto tertawa dan mengangguk. Aku kembali berjalan ke arahnya, mencium dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku sekali lagi.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, dobe?"

"Ya, teme. Selalu."

Naruto mengeratkan cengkremannya pada punggungku ketika aku tanganku mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya. Tubuh orang yang kusayangi.

**_FIN_**

~_~

*sigh* emang gagg bisa bikin Lemon Scene. Gagg tega!!!

Mana judul n ceritanya gagg nyambung lagi. alurnya juga gagg jelas. Pokoknya kacau!

Soalnya ada dikit gangguan pas bikin cerita ini :

NOSEBLEED KAGAK BRENTI-BRENTI WAKTU BAYANGIN SASUKE YG BASAH KUYUP KEHUJANAN.~_~.

Gomen buat para lemon-freaks… saia tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan anda semua…[dihajar]

Gomen juga buat Sasukebe n Naruke, jadi nggak bisa menikmati malamnya dengan indah karena Lemonnya kurang!

Naru:Tenang, Chiba-kun. Aku sudah cukup puas kok.

Chiba:Yang benar? [berseri-seri]

Sasu:Naru-koi!! Dimana kau???? Ayo kita lanjutkan apa yang tidak sanggup di tulis oleh author ahou itu!

Naru:Siap Sasu-koi! Aku datang!

Chiba:*swt*

**Jangan lupa Ripyu!!**

**Kritik n saran saia terima dengan senang hati!**

**Flame?**

**Gimana ya?**

Chiba:SasuNaru? Enaknya terima flame tidak?

SasuNaru:**ENGGAK!!!!**

Well, ripyuripyuripyuripyuripyu!!!!!!!!

^_^

Fyi, saia punya daftar lima besar pairing fave saia di ffn:

5. MattMello

4. LightL

3. HirumaMusashi

2. KakaIru (: 3)

1. SASUNARU!!!!! YA--------------------------------HA!!!!!

Kalo lima besar pairing yang paling dibenci:

Gagg penting ya? Hehehehe….


End file.
